gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
NK-13S Gundam Schwarzritter
The NK-13S Gundam Schwarzritter is a custom Gunpla appearing in Gundam Build Fighters Amazing Ready. Based on the NK-13 Cathedral Gundam, it is built and piloted by Masked Second G (Generation). Technology & Combat Characteristics A modification of the Cathedral Gundam, the concept behind Gundam Schwarzritter is that if it is fast, there is no need to attack from a distance.HGBF 1/144 Gundam Schwarzritter instruction manual As a result, this melee combat specialized Gunpla has extremely high mobility to avoid the enemy's attacks while closing in quickly, and will slice the enemy apart in melee range using large swords that also serve as its wings. This simple combat style also requires the fighter operating the Gunpla to have a high level of skill and the ability to make split-second decisions. Completed to an astonishing level of perfection, the Gundam Schwarzritter's name means "Black Knight" in German, and true to its name, it has a jet black body. It is later modified into the NK-13J Denial Gundam, which inherits its basic performance. Armaments ;*Flügel Messer :The wing parts become a pair of swords when removed. They are light and easy to handle. :;*Flügel Schwert ::A large sword made by combining the two wings/Flügel Messers, it has enhanced cutting ability as the entire weapon is coated with Plavsky particles.Hobby Hobby Imaging Builders Vol.30 Scan 2 ;*Winddolch :A pair of swords with black blades for swiftly slicing the opponent like the wind. The Winddolchs, Flügel Messers/Flügel Schwert all share the same two handles that are stored on the rear skirt armor when not in use. The blade of the Winddolch is made by mixing minute pieces of plastic into liquid metal, which expand from the handle and hardened into the shape of a blade by the Plavsky particles when used in battle.Hobby Hobby Imaging Builders Vol.30 Scan 3 While a sub-weapon, the Winddolch has more varied applications than a beam saber, such as by varying the degree of hardness, the Winddolch's blade can also be used as a whip. Special Equipment & Features ;*Goggles :The Gundam Schwarzritter does not rely on the regular battle system which displays information in the operating system. Instead, it has head-mounted goggles to display unique analysis of the combat data in its eyes. History The Gundam Schwarzritter is used by Masked Second G (Generation) in the 8th Gunpla World Tournament. After that, it fell into the hands of Junya Inose and become the NK-13J Denial Gundam. Picture Gallery Gbfar-catedral-variation-.jpg|From Left: Cathedral, Cathedral 2 (presumably draft of Gundam Schwarzritter), Denial GundamSchwarzritter (Cathedral).png|In Cathedral Gundam's Color Gunpla Hgbf-schwarzritter.jpg|HGBF 1/144 NK-13S Gundam Schwarzritter (2017): box art NK-13S Gundam Schwarzritter (Gunpla) (Front).jpg|HGBF 1/144 NK-13S Gundam Schwarzritter (Front) NK-13S Gundam Schwarzritter (Gunpla) (Rear).jpg|HGBF 1/144 NK-13S Gundam Schwarzritter (Rear) NK-13S Gundam Schwarzritter (Gunpla) (Action Pose).jpg|HGBF 1/144 NK-13S Gundam Schwarzritter (Action Pose) Reference Gallery Hhib30-1.png|Hobby Hobby Imaging Builders Vol.30 Scan 1 Hhib30-2.png|Hobby Hobby Imaging Builders Vol.30 Scan 2 Hhib30-3.png|Hobby Hobby Imaging Builders Vol.30 Scan 3 Hhib30-4.png|Hobby Hobby Imaging Builders Vol.30 Scan 4 Gundam Build Fighters AR RAW v3 0004.jpg References External links